To Know The Past
by MiraiGee-Chan
Summary: If Goku lived through the Cell Games and Vegeta some how got his tail back, this is how i'd want it to happen. bit of B/V.


If Goku lived through the Cell games and Vegeta some how got his tail back during the seven years, this is how I'd want it to happen. 

Disclaimer: I don't own it! 

**To Know The Past**

Bulma brought her hand up to her forehead, wiping away the sweat as she continued to work, vigorously. _If me from the future could do it, so can I! _She thought triumphantly. _Let's see, blue connects to blue, white connects to white, green connects to-what where the hell is the other green?_

_Shut up, woman!_ Vegeta snarled angrily through their bond. _I can't train listening to your incessant blabbering._

Ignoring him, she searched for the other green wire. Her search ended when she found none, though she did find a pink wire that didn't seem to have a partner. Shrugging, she connected the two wires together. What harm could it do? 

The control panel shut with a _snap _as she stood up to investigate her work. Everything looked in order. She couldn't wait to try it out. _Hey,_ she thought, _there's no time like the present._ Excitedly, she typed some co-ordinates into the computer, but her hand stopped over the 'Go' button, as she liked to call it, a feeling of foreboding coming over her. 

_Aw… _The stupid part of her brain said. _Screw it!_

And, without another thought, Bulma's hand slapped down on the green flashing button. 

The machine rumbled underneath her, sparks flew around her, fear suddenly claiming her heart. Giving another jolt, the machine left the lab, only to be surrounded with pink and green swirls. As the machine took another sharp jolt, she lost her balance. She lost consciousness before her head even hit the control panel. 

****

Feeling his mate's Ki waver, then disappear, Vegeta looked up from his training, allowing Super Saiyan eight-year-old Trunks to hit him in the face. Out of pure instinct, Vegeta hit the boy back. 

"Hey!" The young half-Saiyan complained. "You didn't say you'd hit back."

"I never said I wouldn't," Vegeta replied, smugly. He left the GR to go to the lab, his emotional mask preventing Trunks from seeing the concern that was itching his mind. But Trunks didn't need to see his father's real face (is it just me or does that sound weird?) to know that something was wrong. His father never left in the middle of training. He doubted his father would even stop if the world had blown up around him. 

But Trunks had more sense then that. He knew something was up even without his father's weird actions. His mother jut didn't seem to exist anymore. 

****

 Bulma woke up to a splitting headache, and those bright lights didn't help much either. Voices were murmuring around, but her head was so hazy she couldn't tell what they were saying. She was very content on just lying there, eyes closed listening to the sounds of murmuring people and a strangely familiar beeping noise. 

_Ok, _she thought, careful not to send her thoughts to Vegeta. _I don't think I want to fall asleep in a room full of strangers. Where am I anyway?_

She sat up groggily to inspect her surroundings. There were two figures, one male, one female, standing at the end of the bed she was sleeping in. Both figures had white coats on, and stopped their talking as they saw her sit up. Each one was fairly muscular, both looked very strong compared to her, but two smiles came upon their faces as they saw her get up. 

"Good, I see your awake." Said the male. He had thick, short black hair that stood up in all kinds of directions, Bulma wouldn't have called him hansom, but he wasn't ugly. 

"Uhh…." Bulma said unintelligently as he brought out a syringe filled with some blue liquid she couldn't identify. "W-where am I?" 

The female was the one to answer. She, like the male, had pure black eyes and black hair. But, unlike his, her hair fell straight down to mind-thigh shining glossily. She was very beautiful. "Your on Planet Vegeta." She said kindly. "You crash landed here a couple of days ago, so we brought you into the hospital quarters of the Royal Palace. It was the closest. And you've been unconscious ever since."

Without even needing to see her face, Bulma could tell her own expression was one of pure shock. "P-planet Vegeta?" she stammered as the male doctor injected her with a needle. "As in S-Saiyans? Oh no." she had heard little about Planet Vegeta and its inhabitants from its Prince and the other Saiyans that had came to Earth. But from what she had heard she didn't like where she was. "Wait a second!" she said realization coming over her. "Planet Vegeta was destroyed years ago by Frieza." 

The female looked at her strangely. "Well, you must have had quite a dream, young lady, 'cause, as you can plainly see, Planet Vegeta is still very much still here."

"The time machine." Bulma said, shaking slightly. "It must have malfunctioned and I ended up in the past… on Planet Vegeta." Silently, she vowed, never to wear pink or green again. Damn those wires.

"Tell me," The female doctor said. "What is your name?" 

"Bulma," she replied with pride. "Bulma Briefs."

"And of what race are you? Your coloring defiantly inquires that you're not Saiyan. I don't think I've ever seen someone with quite such a weird color for hair."

Bulma growled, no one insulted her hair. "I'll have you know my hair is considered exotic where I come from."

"And where is that?" the female said smugly.

"Earth," Bulma said, calming down, a feeling of homesickness came over her. And she did miss Vegeta very much too. 

"Don't believe I've ever heard of Earth, what quadrant is it in?" 

"I-I," Bulma stammered pathetically. "I don't know. All I know is I'm trapped on this planet, in this time, with no way home."

"Come on, don't be so down." The female doctor said, trying to lighten her patient's mood. "We'll get you home." 

"You don't understand," said Bulma partly angrily. "Not only am I not of this planet. But I'm not of this time, either." She watched the females face turn confused. "I'm from the future. A future where Planet Vegeta doesn't exist and, I don't think, I do either. Well, at least not at the moment." 

"Don't worry, Hun. We'll find a way to get you home." Bulma smiled up at the women, thankful for her kindness. With that she lay down on the bed and fell promptly to sleep.

****

_Woman! _Vegeta shouted out mentally to his mate, his worry increasing. _Where are you? I can sense your still alive, that I know, but where are you? Dammit answer me!_

****

_Dammit answer me! _Was what awoke her from her sleep. It was Vegeta! He was talking to her. 

_Vegeta? _She called through her mind. _Vegeta is that you? Can you hear me? _

_Of course I can hear you! Who could miss that shrieking? _Bulma knew he was trying to be hurtful, but she could feel his emotions too, and from what she could tell, Vegeta was very happy to hear her. _Where are you?_

_Well, you see…_And she told her mate her predicament…. _And that's the whole story._

_You need to ask someone what year it is. _

_Uh…Vegeta, I don't mean to point out the obvious, but time on Earth and on Vegeta is different so there's really no point in asking. _

_Idiot,_ Vegeta muttered in return. _That's my planet you're on, you know. Don't you think I would be able to compare years there to years here? _

_Oh… ok. _

Bulma sat up and looked around, spotting the male doctor she asked. "Hey you, what year is it?" 

"98478," (A/N: as you know, I don't know how old Vegeta was, believe it or not, I haven't been there before.) He grunted without turning to look at her. 

Uh… 98478, Vegeta. Ok, minus the two carry the four- hey wait a second! I was only eight years old then! 

_Cool! I get to see mini you! _Bulma thought excitedly.

The brat and I are going to get the Dragon balls to bring you back to this God-forsaken time. Jesus woman, be more careful next time. For Vegeta's sake I don't want to have to run around after the Dragon balls when I could be training.

_Aw… Vegeta I love you too. Well, see ya. _And she closed the link.

"Hey there!" Bulma looked around to see the female doctor looking at her smiling. "You spaced out for a while there, you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to my husb- well, mate."

"Oh, you two have a bond?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." She said quietly. "Hey I never got your name."

"I'm Dr. Cerily," 

"Ok, Cerily, nice to meet you," Bulma said holding out her hand, which Cerily took whole-heartedly.  

"Ok, well." Cerily was suddenly serious. "Now, I need to tell you, since we didn't know much- well, anything about Earthlings-"

"Humans," Bulma corrected.

"Humans, we didn't know what to give you for your injuries."

"Injuries?"

"Yes, we were monitoring you and you had an incredible amount of pain in your head, so we gave you some Saiyan medication that restores all parts of the Saiyan anatomy while curing bone fractures and what not. I know it may seem a bit stupid but you have no idea of how many people come in here without an arm or a leg. But it seems that it had a little side affect on you," Bulma's face drained of blood. "Well, you seem to have grown a tail."

"T-tail?" Bulma said looking behind her. There it was plain as day, a blue tail swinging happily backwards and forwards. Well needless to say Bulma fell straight back into bed, fainted. 

****

"Dad, there's a Dragon ball near Goten's house." Said Trunks looking at the radar in his hands. "It's the closest, we should go there first." 

"Brat, give me that radar, you see the third-class baka, Kakkarot and tell him what's happened. I'll get the damn ball. I swear you spend so much time with Kaka-brat two it's a wonder your not mated." 

"Oh but we are father." Trunks said mischievously.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta stopped in mid flight, his cry echoing off the cliffs around them. 

"Just kidding dad!" With that Trunks flew off to go tell his 'mate's' father what had happened. 

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief before continuing his search for the dragon ball. _That brat will be the death of me. _

****

"Bulma's WHERE?" Goku asked in disbelief. 

"In the past, on Planet Vegeta." Trunks repeated. "My father and I are getting the dragon balls to bring her back though." 

"Daddy?" an innocent Goten tugged at his father's pant leg. "Can we go help Trunks and Uncle Veggie get the dragon balls? I want Auntie Bulma back." He did a fake sob. 

Trunks smirked. _I've taught him well._

"Sure Goten." Goku fell for it. "We'll go help get Bulma back."

"Yay! We're going to get Auntie Bulma back. Come on Trunks let's go get Nimbus so mummy can come with us." 

Goku watched Trunks and Goten leave the room, oblivious of the high, or rather low, five they gave each other. "I guess I'll get Gohan and Chichi." 

****

Vegeta flew down towards a cave the radar was indicating had a dragon ball in it. Landing, he walked inside. _Filthy. _He thought with disgust as he stepped over some bear dung. The dragon ball was lying at the back of the cave. Though it had spent the last seven years or so in a filthy cave the ball was still shiny and looked good as the day it was created. 

When he exited the cave he saw four figures flying towards him and one on a Nimbus cloud (lets just say Chichi can ride the Nimbus). Vegeta groaned. Why did he have to bring them with him? 

"Hi uncle Veggie." Goten chirped as he landed with Trunks firmly attached to his hip. Trunks had his arm over Goten's shoulders and he was returning the gesture. 

'Uncle' Vegeta groaned again. _They're going to torture me by acting like_ that, _aren't they_. 

"Hey look!" Goten yelled. "Bear poop!" 

"Let's go roll in it!" As fast as a speeding bullet the terrible two made their way to the dung. FASTER then the speeding bullet, Prince Vegeta through the ball to Kakkarot and grabbed the dreadful duo by the back of the hair on their heads. 

"OWWW!!!!" they both screamed. 

"You are not going to roll in crap. I will not have you two stinking on this trip!" Vegeta said firmly. 

"Aw man." They said as Vegeta dropped them on the ground. 

"Hey look!" Goku exclaimed holding up the four star ball while Vegeta groaned again. _Not_ _him_ _too. _"It's grandpa Gohan." 

"Huh?" Gohan said. 

"When I was little I us-"

"We DON'T need a history lesson on your pathetic life!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. "We need to get the dragon balls before Frieza blows up planet Vegeta and my mate!" 

"Ok, ok, Veggie-chan." Goku said patting the angry Saiyan no Ouji on the back. "We'll go now. Where's the next dragon ball?" 

By now Gohan had taken the dragon radar from the Prince and started to find the next closest one. "90˚ East." Goku and Goten both got confused looks on their faces. But the others flew in the right direction in search of the other dragon balls to bring back their friend. 

****

King Vegeta looked up at the man who just entered his room. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sorry for disturbing you, your highness. But a lady has been brought into the hospital quarters from crash landing in the quart yard." 

"And tell me, why would I care?" King Vegeta replied. 

"Well, sir, you see she claims she is from the future, on a planet called Earth. And, if what she says is true, planet Vegeta has been destroyed in her time." 

The King thought for a while, if she was lying then there's no need for her but, if she was telling the truth, planet Vegeta could be destroyed. "Have her put in one of the East wing rooms. I will talk to her when she wakes."

"Yes, sir." The man bowed before leaving.

"Father?" a voice from below asked. The King looked down and saw his son looking up at him. 

****

Bulma rolled over in the bed. It was extremely comfortable. The suns were shining through the curtains on the window and the birds we- _wait a second since when were there two suns? _

She sat up in bed. Her bed sheets weren't red either. In fact this wasn't even her own room. Then the memories of, what she thinks was, yesterday came flooding back. Groaning , Bulma looked behind her and to her dismay she saw a blue tail, the same colour as her hair, swinging behind her. She reached down to it a stroked it lightly. A wave of pleasure ran, starting at the nerves in her sensitive tail its gathered in her bloodstream like a river of steaming liquid spreading throughout her body making her shudder. She decided never to do that again. 

Suddenly, she looked up as the door to the bedroom opened. 

"Good morning ma'am." A polite lady said as she came into the room. 

"Um…. Morning to you too." Bulma replied hesitantly. "Uhh…. Where am I?" 

"East wing of the Royal palace." The servant replied happily. "Now, here are your clothes." The lady put some blue spandexes and Saiyan amour. "You have a meeting with the King soon." 

"Why?" Bulma asked watching the Saiyan open the curtains. 

"I don't know." She said turning back to face Bulma. "But let's get you dressed and down to the breakfast hall. You'll be eating with the King and his son." 

When she heard 'his son' a big smile came over Bulma's face. She was going to see Vegeta. Vegeta. She should probably talk to him and tell him that she's ok. _Vegeta? _She asked mentally as she stripped herself of her damaged work clothing and the lady left the room. 

_Yes?_ Came his reply. 

Just wanted to say that I was ok. 

Good. 

Oh, and I'm meeting the King today. Along with mini-you. 

Just be sure you don't get him angry. From what I remember he was very short tempered. 

_Ok Veggie. I miss you. _

He only grunted in reply and closed the link. _Opps. _She thought_. I forgot to tell him about my tail. Oh well. _The amour came over her head easily. She could understand why Vegeta wore this all the time it was very comfortable and warm. Opening the door she saw long corridors lined with blood red carpet and white walls. 

"You took your time." A voice said behind her scaring her *hitless. Turning around she saw a young Saiyan around sixteen who was bald. "Follow me." And he turned to lead the way down the seemingly endless corridors. 

"What's your name?" She asked as they made their way down the forth corridor. 

"Nappa." He grunted, leaving Bulma to gaped. 

****

Goku dived into the water in search of the next dragon ball. 

_Vegeta? _Vegeta heard in his head. 

_Yes?_ He replied happy to hear her voice. 

Just wanted to say that I was ok. 

Good. 

Oh, and I'm meeting the King today. Along with mini-you. Have fun! 

Just be sure you don't get him angry. From what I remember he was very short tempered. 

_Ok Veggie. I miss you. _

Vegeta grunted and closed the link. "I miss you too." He mumbled. 

"What was that, Vegeta?" Chichi asked from the side of the lake. 

"Nothing," Vegeta said more harshly then he felt. 

"You were talking to her weren't you?" She asked cautiously. 

"Hn." 

"How is she?" 

"Fine. She's going to meet my father and I." 

Chichi giggled. "That'll be funny. Seeing you when you were what little? Same hair cut, same short temper only a whole lot shorter." (Is it just me, or is Chichi getting a bit OOC?) 

"Got it!" some one shouted from the lake. They turn to see Goku flaring his Ki off to dry himself down, the one star ball in hand. 

"Let's go." Vegeta said before zooming off into the air. 

_Uhh…. Veggie, I have a question. _

****

Hn? 

_Do I have to bow or anything? _

_Doubt it. They probably know that you're not from Vegeta._

_Ok, how's the search going?_

_Two. _

_K. Later Veg. _She closed the link asthey came to a door and Nappa knocked on it. 

"Enter." Said a regal sounding voice. Nappa opened the doors and Bulma was met with a, well, interesting, shall I say, sight. The carpet was still blood red, a large table in the middle made, from what it looked like, black wood and it wasn't painted. The table was covered in food enough to feed Vegeta, Goku and Gohan at the same time. At the end of the table sat a man, he looked like Vegeta but Vegeta didn't have a beard. 

A little boy sat next to him. His hair was sticking up and he had a cute little red cape on. It was prince Vegeta. 

****

Aw… Look at him. 

_Huh?_

_You were so cute._

_Cute?! The Prince of Saiyan's was never and never will be cute!  _He yelled through they're link while outwardly smirking. 

Chill out Veggie. Well, I gotta go again Prince Vegetables. I have a meeting with the King. 

"Vegeta!" 

"What!" He spat at Kakkarot. 

"Sorry, you just spaced out for a moment there." He apologized.

Vegeta grunted and they continued their search. 

****

"Please take a seat," King Vegeta offered, which Bulma gratefully accepted. "Now, please eat. We'll talk after the food is devoured." 

Bulma nodded at the food began to disappear rapidly. Devoured was definitely the right word. Though both Vegeta's had fantastic manners that didn't stop them eating as much as they could, as fast as they could. Bulma just grabbed something that looked like bacon and put it on her plate. Eating slowly. After a while of eating the Vegeta's stopped, totally full. 

"Why you Earthlings don't eat much do you?" King asked. 

"We prefer to call ourselves humans. But no, we don't eat much compared to Saiyans. That meant in the nicest was possible."

"I'm sorry for my mistake." The king apologized. "So what your name?"

"Bulma Briefs."

"And, where did you say you where from?" 

"I'm from a planet far from here." Bulma answered taking a drink of some purple liquid. It tasted like oranges strangely enough. "Called Earth. I'm actually not even of this time. I'm from about- Prince Vegeta how are you?" she asked the prince. 

"8." He said as harshly as he could voice his cute little voice. "What has that got to do with anything?" 

"Nothing. I already knew. But I just wanted to hear you talk. You're so cute." The little prince went red. Not from embarrassment but from anger. And he wasn't even aloud to kill her! Stupid father! Must kill Earthling! "30 years about in the future. (I don't know really so if someone wants to do the math for me that'd be great.)" 

"And tell me, what is happening on Planet Vegeta at that point in time?" the King asked,  chuckling lightly at his son's embarrassment. 

"Well, you see sir. (I'm not sure if Bulma knows this or not. But she does now!) Maybe a couple of month's or even days from now Planet Vegeta will be blown up. It no longer exists in my time."

"So who blew it up?" 

"Oh, why Lord Frieza of course."

"You're lying. Lord Frieza would never turn his back on us!" King Vegeta growled, but Bulma stood, err… sat her ground. 

"I do NOT lye, you highness!" Bulma screeched back. The nerve of that man! Calling her a lyre, really! Both King and Prince covered their ears with their hands. "Believe me, sir." She said suddenly calm. "Frieza will blow up your planet and there's nothing I nor you can do about it. Not even your strongest fighters stand a chance against him."

"So where is he in your time?" 

"Dead." She said simply. "Can I ask you a question sir?" The king nodded his approval. "Do you send you're children to planets so they can destroy the inhabitants?" another nod. "Well, I was wondering if I could look through the children. You see one of them might be my friend. He was sent to Earth, but he hit his head and forgot all about being a Saiyan." 

"Yes, later. But first, who killed Frieza?" 

"Well, that depends. My friend Goku, or Kakkarot as you would call him here, thought he killed Frieza but then Frieza's father, King Kold, literally rebuilt his son. But then a man came and his destroyed Frieza fully along with King Kold."

"What was so special about them?" Prince Veggie-pants spat. 

"Super Saiyans!" I yelled triumphantly throwing my fist in the air. King Vegeta's mouth hung wide open but the only way Princy-poo showed his surprise was with his eyes, which immediately turned to anger. "But don't worry Vegeta," Bulma said hastily to the Prince of all thick-minds. "You'll be one too. You and Kakkarot are the strongest people in the universe. You're both on the same level. We've never been able to determine a winner between you two." 

"So I don't get blown up?" Vegeta asked cautiously.

"No silly. You get captured by Frieza and tortured. But it makes you stronger like you wouldn't believe. Of course you have horrible nightmares about it decades after about having your tail broken and such. But there's nothing we could do to stop it."

"Oh… well that makes me feel a whole lot better." 

****

"Yay! The fifth dragon ball."  Goten cheered coming out of the igloo. 

****

"It's just down this hall." King Vegeta directed. He opened the door and in the room were about 20 or so toddlers, each one with shiny black hair and sparkling black eyes. Each one of them suddenly stopped their running to bow at the king. 

"Continue as you were," the King said to them and they resumed their rough housing. They were all so cute, each one looking really angry with black eyes, hair and a brown furry tail to top it off. 

"PUT ME DOWN, RADDITZ!!" a little voice yelled from behind her. Turning around she saw the door open and a figure with long black hair that went down to his waist walked in holding a little boy around two, who had wild hair sticking out in all directions. As soon as they made it to the middle of the larger one, Radditz, dumped the little boy on his butt. 

"There," he said smirking. "Are you happy now?"

"You didn't have to drop me!" the little boy yelled. 

"You deserved it Kakkarot." Radditz replied. As soon as she heard 'Kakkarot' a huge smile broke out on Bulma's face. 

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "You're so cute!" she said squatting next to long time friend. 

"I'm not cute!" he growled at her. 

"Yes you are. You just don't know it!" she said reaching out and ruffling. 

"Who is this lady?" Kakkarot asked his older brother. 

"I don't know Kakkarot." Radditz stated. "Who ever heard of a blue Saiyan before anyway?" 

"I'm NOT a Saiyan," Bulma said angrily. "I'm from Earth, thank you very much."

"Your welcome," said Radditz a smirk coming onto his face. 

"Miss Briefs here is actually from the future, third-class." The King defended her. 

"The future, huh?" asked Radditz unbelievably. "So where am I in the future?" 

"Dead." Said Bulma simply again. "Kill by your own brother, well technically." 

"Please, Kakkarot could never defeat me." Radditz said smugly. 

"Well, really his err… friend killed you but he held you down." Bulma said kneeling down to look at the chibi Kakkarot. "Aw…. and how cute is he? You'd never believe he was one of the two strongest people in the universe, would you?" 

The King sweat dropped. "Of course not." 

****

"5000!" 

"2500!"

"4500!"

"Dammit here's your damn 5000! Now give me the ball!" Vegeta yelled interrupting their heated argument thingy. The old man passed the ball over, smirking slightly. "Finally," Vegeta growled as they walked out of the store. "We got the damn balls, now let's wish her back!" 

"Uhhh…. Vegeta?"

"What Kakkarot?" Vegeta spat irritably, looking around for a place to call upon the Eternal Dragon. 

"I was uhh…. Wondering if we could umm… use the Dragon Balls to go to where Bulma is, then use the Dragon Balls in that time to wish ourselves back here." Kakkarot ask innocently. 

"Why in Kami's name would we want to do that?" The angry Prince turned towards his rival.

"'Cause I've never seen Vegeta-sei or my father or anything about Saiyan's, and I was wondering if we could go…." Goku trailed off. 

Without giving it any thought at all Vegeta said….

"Fine then. I summon the Eternal Dragon!" the sky darkened, wind blew, lightening lit up the sky like bright stuff… and sooner then you could say: "I summon the Eternal Dragon!" um… twice, there stood the Z-fighters wondering what was going on. 

"What's up guys?" Krillin asked not taking his eyes off the Eternal Dragon. 

"Shut it, baldy!" Vegeta shouted, not hearing Krillin mumble about having hair. "I wish that all the Saiyan's here along with the loud mouthed harpy were where Bulma Briefs of this time is right now!" with that Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Chi-chi, Gohan and Goten disappeared. 

"It has been done," Shenlong (that's his name right?) stated.

"No shit," Krillin said unbelievably. 

"I've still got one wish left, what shall it be?" the Dragon asked the little dude.

"Umm… Diet Coke? And lost of it!" Krillin was really thirsty. "In fact, I think I'll have a fridge with every food and drink that I like in it, that never empties."

"It has been done." and the Dragon flew away with its Balls (is it just me or does that sound bad?), while a huge fridge landed in front of the monk. 

"Yum…" 

****

"Brother Radditz?" Kakkarot asked innocently. "I think there's something wrong with this lady's head…." 

"Kakkarot?" Radditz said fearfully. "Back away slowly. Don't make any sudden movements."

"You'd better not," a voice threatened behind Bulma. A huge smile spread across her face when she realized who it was. 

"You're here!" she exclaimed, pulling Vegeta into a hug. 

"I said I'd come didn't I?" He replied, returning the gesture. Closing his eyes he smelt his mate's hair lovingly. They stayed in that position for about 2.1 seconds, then something snaked itself around Vegeta's leg. Opening his eyes Vegeta looked down to see a fluffy blue tail tied around his leg. Experimentally, he reached down and picked up lightly, noticing Bulma's gasp. Slowly, he started rubbing the fur back and forth. 

"Since when did you have a tail?" he asked quietly never stopping his attack. "I don't recall you being a Saiyan."

"Accident," Bulma moaned slightly. 

"How?" Vegeta question curiously at the King, his eyes widening as he notice who he was talking to. His assault on Bulma stopped and he stepped away from her letting her catch her breath. Quickly regaining his composure, he asked. "From the med. bay right?" 

The King nodded the affirmative but then asked. "Who are you?"

"Prince Vegeta," Vegeta smirked walking out the door, leaving two royal Saiyans standing mouth open. Bulma, Chi-chi and the Earth Saiyans followed him quietly. 

"Huh?" Bulma heard Chibi Prince Vegeta say before she exited the room. 

"Vegeta," Goku asked curiously. "Where are we going?"

Vegeta never looked back at him, just kept walking at a quick pace until he came to a corridor that went both ways, looking left and right he decided which way. "Medical bay. If I remember correctly its this way." He mumbled quietly under his breath. They made their way down a corridor, then another, then another, and another, well as you can see it gets kind of repetitive after a while. So we're walking down the seemingly endless corridors then finally they came to a room that had some sort of scribble on it, but apparently Vegeta understood it and walked into the white room. Wait…. Bulma remembers this room. 

"Hi Cerily," she said as she came up to the female Saiyan, smiling.  

"Bulma! Nice to see you again!" Cerily replied looking Bulma up and down, carefully. "I see you've recovered fully." Bulma nodded. "Now, what can I do for your friends here?" 

"Uhh…. Yes. Cerily, this is my uhh… mate… Vegeta." 

And Cerily fully gaped as Bulma gestured to the man next to her. "So, Vegeta survived the explosion of Vegeta-sei?" 

Vegeta, the man of many words that he was, grunted the affirmative. 

"Well," Cerily started, regaining her composure. "Prince Vegeta, what may I do for you?" She bowed low.  Bulma watched as a smirk formed on Vegeta's face and worried came through her mind, quickly, she grabbed Cerily's arm and yanked her body up into its normal position. 

"There's no need to bow to Vegeta, he used to not getting what he wants," she turned to look at Vegeta. "Isn't that right, _Veggie?_" the said person grunted once again. 

"Veggie?" a little voice said from behind them and everyone turned to see little Vegeta standing in the doorway looking grumpy as usual, his father next to him, with Radditz and Kakarot behind them. _First cute, and now Veggie? I hate this woman. _BigVegeta growled and turned his turned around. "Wait a minute!!!! Where's your tail! I demand to know!" 

"Cut off," Vegeta said to his counterpart. 

"What!?" Little Vegeta nearly screamed, "This is an outrage!!! A Saiyan with out a tail!!! I'll kill the bastard!!" and the boy keep ranting as Vegeta turned to Cerily. 

"I wish to have my tail back, you can do it right?" he said gruffly. 

"Of course I can!" Cerily replied proudly and pull a needle out with a blue liquid in it. 

"Ahh!!!" Goku yelled. "Get it away! I don't want a needle! Let me out of here!" and the so called Strongest Fighter in the Universe, ran from the room, knocking over a Prince, a King and a third-class and his little brother. 

"Watch it!" Radditz yelled after him. 

Big Vegeta growled, mumbling something about "Kakarot not surviving the night" and "How did he manage to live this long?" as Cerily injected him with something blue.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot down his spine and up to his head. "Argh." But he kept his cry silent. 

Moments later, Vegeta found himself crouching on the floor, hands in his golden hair, clutching his head tightly. 

Pain overwhelmed, his whole system, sending his brain into overdrive trying to figure which part hurt more. 

Suddenly, he couldn't take and he succumbed to the darkness. 

****

When he awoke he was on a ship. The engine hummed softly to him, as if to send him back to sleep. "Argh…" the pain started again in his back as he sat up. 

"Good morning, sleepy head." Said a voice from the doorway. 

It was Bulma. "Where are we?" said Vegeta gruffly.

"On our way to Namek," She said lightly. "You've been asleep for three days." 

"I would've like to see you stay conscious during that pain." He replied. 

"Awww…. Did the big bad needle hurt my little Veggie-kins?" Bulma walked over to her mate and rubbed hand up and down her tail. "I'll make the pain go away." 

End


End file.
